


Gyro NO

by Bussy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Foot Fetish, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Gyro breaks in to get some thing back and is greeted by Graves.





	Gyro NO

**Author's Note:**

> @KingFranPetty inspired by this person. Minus the toe sucking jokes.  
> This can be graves/gyro. Their ship could be GG and Mark could say "good game"
> 
> I tag it as mature because not everyone deserves to have to deal with foot fetish.

Gyro was being held down by Graves for having broken into Mark's waddle company to get a invention of technology he knows Mark stole. But little did Gyro Gearloose know that Mark had hired back that bodyguard. And guard the body well he did!

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you?" Graves voice could cut the air in a fog. "I-I'll"

"Yes?"

"I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

"I'll suck your toes," Gyro pleaded. "Just take off your shoes"

"I don't wear shoes...." He looked down at his feet.

"Oh. So your toes are exposed. Watch out Mr. Falcon, I'm a toe sucker."

"Excuse me?!" He backed away a bit unnerved by the chicken man.

Gyro crawled over and began trying to suck the man's toes.

"Excuse me Dr. Gearloose?!"

Gyro looked up with big watery eyes as he tried to suck the man's toes.

"Just! Just leave! I'll forget I even saw you!" Graves begged very unnerved.

Gyro got up and walked out. "Wow first time being kink shamed saved my life." Gyro held out the item he had taken back. "Not bad."


End file.
